


The Great Tony Stark

by simplyflyaway



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Irondad, Other, Panic Attacks, Parent Tony Stark, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, infinity war didn't happen, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyflyaway/pseuds/simplyflyaway
Summary: Tony needs help during a panic attack and Peter's there to give it to him.





	The Great Tony Stark

It was a normal day for Tony. He woke up and went straight to the lab like he usually does, makes himself coffee, gets to work while listening to rock, etc. Hell, he was even excited because Peter’s coming to work with him in a few hours. 

Until, the panic attacks started rolling in when a tool fell off of the table. The noise echoed  
off the walls loudly, sending Tony down to his knees. His vision blurred and felt tears dart their way off his cheeks, falling everywhere on the floor. He couldn’t remember the last time his breathing was steady, every exercise he’s done in the past was failing. 

Tony felt himself shutting down like a piece of old technology: barely still functioning without completely falling apart. His body went numb and curled up into a ball on the floor, releasing silent sobs into the collar of his shirt. He knew no one was around to hear his sobs, but he was trained as a kid to cry silently so it wouldn’t bother anyone. The habit managed to stick around as an adult too. Time became nonexistent as his thoughts became worse. 

“Tony, hey, it’s ok! It’s Peter. I’m right here. Do you want me to touch you, or just give verbal support?” Peter slid down onto the floor, ignoring the wide-eyed response Tony was giving him. Tony tried to push himself up near Peter, but almost collapsed from how hard he was shaking. Peter carefully caught Tony, and guided him into his arms. Tears made their way through Peter’s sleeves, making his skin wet with Tony’s pain. 

“I can tell you want to say something to me right now, but you don’t have to ok? Just listen. I can’t count how many times you’ve helped me through panic attacks. It’s important you try to fight this with me. Shit, I remember the time you told me, “Tony Stark and Peter Parker could win any fight, as long as they were a team.” I promise you’re not alone.” Tony looked up into Peter’s eyes and saw tears building up in the corners of his eyes. With a shaky hand, he wiped the tears off gently, feeling a small smile spread across Peter’s face. Peter did the same gesture to Tony until he stopped crying. The workshop around them fell into a calm silence. 

“H-how did y-you know I wasn’t o-ok? You were su-upposed to come l-later?” Tony’s breathing started to become normal again, but he couldn’t prevent stuttering. His voice was hoarse from crying, which made him almost have another panic attack. Tony rather would’ve died then have Peter see him like this. 

“Knowing when my dad is having a panic attack is apart of my spider-sense.”

“N-no it’s not, you haven’t b-been able to sense it before. Or h-have you? O-oh god, have you-”

“Tony, I’m joking. Friday sent a text to me during school saying you needed help. I ran here as fast as I could.” 

“You r-ran here? That’s a-a 25 minute drive, h-how’d you get here so fast?” 

“I cut it down to about 10 minutes with alley shortcuts and the fear of you being hurt fueling me.” 

“I’m sorry you had to deal with me, oh god I made you leave school early, that’s not ok, and I made you be in danger, oh no-” 

“You’re Tony Stark! You’re my **dad**. I owe you this, ok?” 

“I l-love you”

“I love you too.” Both of them fell into a big hug. Tony softly played with Peter’s hair, feeling the smooth curls under his hands. It’s right where both of them belonged, and it’s where they would stay until they were ready to win another fight.


End file.
